The Other Makino Girl
by quibbler149
Summary: All her life, she's lived in her sister's shadow. But when the spotlight falls on her, Yuki can't stop wishing life was as simple as when it didn't. Based on "The Other Boleyn Girl" by Philippa Gregory.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

(o) - O - (o)

**AN: God, more procrastinating with life and my other fics. But when an idea comes, you take it. This is my first HYD fic based on 'The Other Boleyn Girl' (by Philippa Gregory).**

(o) - O - (o)

The First Documentation

Today was the day. It had been so long since she had seen Tsukushi last; almost too long. But underneath the joy she felt at the reconciliation with her sister, she remembered the plotting, the scheming, the outshining. Tsukushi was good at that - although she could never be too sure whether or not it was intentional, and she did not begrudge her those gifts.

"Yuki! Yuki!" She spun away from the window, long strands of hair shifting from her shoulder down her back. It was her father, striding quickly towards her. "Yuki, look who I have here." And from behind him stepped her sister, her other, her life. Away with the grievances, Yuki rushed to embrace Tsukushi. "Sister," she murmured against her hair, "it has been too long."

As they disentangled themselves, Susumu entered their circle, grinning cheerily underneath the dimming sunset glow. "My dearest elder sister! How much you've grown!" Tsukushi swatted his arm. "I should be saying that to you! Why, you're so much taller than me now!"

"That isn't hard to achieve, you know."

And so, Yuki was outshone once more. Susumu had always favored his elder sister more so than her. Tsukushi had a strange way of drawing people towards her with her coy glances and careful smiles. She knew exactly how to act, how to speak, how to make one feel at complete and utter ease with her. And Yuki had always been more reserved, more shy. She was the smoky shadow doomed to follow her glowing elder sister.

Later, when the two sisters retired to their chambers, Tsukushi offered the metaphorical white flag. "So, your boyfriend… How is your relationship?" Yuki was unable to meet her inquisitive gaze. "It's… good. Well, what else would a relationship be like?" There was a swollen silence between them before the dam burst. Her childhood securities hurried forwards and she found herself spilling to her one and safest confidante.

"Oh, Tsukushi, it's awful. I'm sure he likes me, and I do feel some affection for him too, but there is no love! Remember how we used to dream of our princes? You'd be a grand co-owner of a large corporation, and I wanted a handsome poet who would write me songs of devotion. There's a huge slice missing from my life and I wish I knew how to fill it."

Throughout her rambling, Tsukushi had been continuously nodding her coiffed head, eyes leaking sympathy and understanding. When Yuki had wound down, she tumbled into her sister's embrace, sorrow binding them together. And it was moments like these where Yuki forgot her sister's calculations, intelligence, and the way Tsukushi always seemed superior. Because in spite of all the sadness she had inflicted on Yuki, they were sisters and they were in everything with arms locked as they were now.

(o) - O - (o)

The sobs quietly filled up the corner of the large hospital room. An array of medical professionals bleakly exited the premise, leaving behind a crying woman sprawled on the starched bed. Beside her sat a young girl, feet dangling off the ground, chubby fingers seeking the woman's sticky ones. A nurse slipped into the room and stood at the foot of the bed. "Madam Domyouji…" she began, studying the spotted floor tiles. The woman ceased her tears and looked at the nurse. "Was it a boy?"

The nurse pursed her thin lips and gave a small nod. "The child was too premature, Madam. I am very sorry." Her news delivered, she scuttled out of the room quickly. Swallowing deeply, the woman pushed herself to lean against the headboard of the bed. She stroked the forehead of the young girl beside her.

"No brother for you, Mari. No brother to make the company secure."

She did not allow herself to fall into tears again.

(o) - O - (o)

Push and pull. Push and pull.

Ever since her first memory, Yuki had been playing games with Makino. One minute they were enemies, they were rivals. And the next they were confidantes, the only friends to each other in a dark, distrusting world. Sometimes she got sick of it. Yuki wanted to make clear what was murky and draw territory markers. But then again, the games were never under her control. For Tsukushi had always made the decisions.

And it was Tsukushi's decision that day, when their uncle had come to visit, to crouch behind the closed door and listen.

"It's time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. The Madam has miscarried once more. Domyouji is getting impatient. The time to act is now."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of one of the Yamaguchi girls."

Yuki was very confused. What were they talking about? Wasn't Domyouji the CEO of her uncle's corporation? It was sad that his wife had miscarried, and judging from the conversation, it hadn't been the first time. She turned to Tsukushi to ask but her sister pinched her sharply and shook her head, riveted on the conversation.

"What about Tsukushi?"

What? Both Tsukushi and Yuki were perfectly still.

"What about her?" The uncle's interested was obviously piqued.

"Well, she's no Yamaguchi, but she is a Makino. She's a clever girl, pretty and intelligent. What do you think about her stepping up?"

The silence that followed was so long Yuki felt even her breathing was too loud and clumsy.

"Bring her in."

But there was no need, for Tsukushi had straightened almost instantly, smoothing her hair and pushing open the door.

"I am here, Uncle."

The Uncle looked at her critically. "Were you eavesdropping behind the door?"

She did not shrink from his glare. "No, I'd merely dropped something by it as I walked by."

They stood like that for a long time, challenge clear and shining in their faces. Yuki gave a nervous cough.

"You can leave now, Yuki," said her father. He waved his hand, dismissing her. She looked at him, hard, before swiveling around to exit the stifling room. Tsukushi did not follow.

(o) - O - (o)

"It's all arranged," whispered Tsukushi in her ear.

Yuki groaned and rubbed her eyes. "What? I was sleeping, damn it. What?"

Her sister took no notice. "They've arranged for me to meet him, enchant him, beguile him, and ensnare him."

"Who?"

She looked at Yuki with contempt. "Domyouji, you baka."

At this, Yuki sat up. "Domyouji? But he's married! He's - "

"Married, yes. And has a daughter, I know. But his wife is so much older than him, a prudent match orchestrated by his mother for the good of the company. He doesn't love her. He needs a son. And I can easily take care of that."

Yuki sighed and shook her head slowly, finding her sister's silhouette in the dark. "You want to make him have an affair with you?"

"No," said Tsukushi with gleaming eyes, "I want him to marry me."

(o) - O - (o)

It was all arranged.

There was a function coming soon, to be attended by all the employees and VIPs of Domyouji Corporation. The Uncle had stated that Domyouji's failing marriage was hardly a secret anymore and there would be dozens of ravenous fathers pushing eligible daughters at him. Yuki thought it best not to ask if he thought he wasn't one of them.

Tsukushi was not to hold back. She was to turn on all her charm, capture his interest and bring the family to the height of success.

Yuki was told to come along. When she'd protested, her sister had told her that she'd need to be there doing all the things Tsukushi wouldn't have the time to do: make the rounds with all the guests, sing her praises, make Tsukushi look good. At least Susumu was going too.

On the day, Tsukushi went all out. Yuki walked into the room with expectations, and was not surprised Tsukushi had surpassed them. While Yuki did not look bad in her simple, white Calvin Klein, Tsukushi clearly outshone them all in her blue Christian Dior, clutch perched between manicured fingers. Yuki voiced her compliments and Tsukushi preened, emboldened by the praise. And then the night began.

Domyouji was not someone you simply walked up to. He was cocooned within a layer of his closest friends. And then they were cocooned within another layer of people he had some interest on. The others milled around the circle, trying to wedge themselves in some hole or another. The Uncle had led Tsukushi into the inner circle while Yuki hovered around the edge, anxious for her sister.

When the waiting became too long and Yuki became impatient, she'd swiped a flute of champagne from one of the many waiters and stalked into the garden for some fresh air. Nobody was outside. Probably because there was still enough hope to encounter Domyouji inside and none at all outside.

She was just considering sitting down on the stone bench and evaluating how dirty it would make the seat of her dress when somebody knocked into her from behind. The champagne splashed violently against the satin of her gown and she swore as she stumbled on her hem.

"Sorry," muttered the other party.

An angry rebuke died on her tongue when Yuki lifted her head to see none other than Domyouji himself. He did not notice her, though, and absently handed her a pressed handkerchief from his coat pocket.

Domyouji was a very handsome man. She'd seem him many enough times on the news and gossip columns to know so. And up close, his confident manner was even more evident and even more appealing. She extracted the handkerchief at a loss for words, gaze cast down.

It was her silence that alerted him. He looked at her for the first time. "Who are you?"

She looked up quickly, then down again. This was too much for her. Where was Tsukushi when you needed her? "Yuki," she said, congratulating herself on not shaking on those two syllables. He eyed her up and down, curiosity getting the better of him.

Yuki couldn't stand it anymore. She was gong to mess something up sooner or later. "Excuse me."

She didn't see him staring after her as she left.

(o) - O - (o)

**AN: First ever Hana Yori Dango fic. I love basing on novels and Philippa Gregory is such an excellent author. Now, I really need to stop procrastinating and get to work.**


End file.
